


Is That A Spade In Your Pocket...

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Castiel, Groundskeeper Dean, Implied Bottom Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Socially Naive Castiel, mentions of drug use, virgin Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been the grounds keeper and all-around-handyman on Naomi Milton's estate for two years. He'd faced everything from a leak in the sprinkler system that flooded the rose bed to Anna Milton's uncanny ability of destroying classic cars.  He'd even survived Gabriel's divorce from Kali and subsequent move back to the family estate. He had to replace more doors, light fixtures, and mirrors in the last six months than in the rest of his entire life.  Dean took all of the family's quirks with a grain of salt. They paid him well, so he could live with their particular brand of crazy if it meant paying for Sam's expenses while at school. However, Dean wasn't entirely sure that he could survive Castiel Milton. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had been the grounds keeper and all-around-handyman on Naomi Milton’s estate for two years. He’d faced everything from a leak in the sprinkler system that flooded the rose bed to Anna Milton’s uncanny ability of destroying classic cars.  He’d even survived Gabriel’s divorce from Kali and subsequent move back to the family estate. He had to replace more doors, light fixtures, and mirrors in the last six months than in the rest of his entire life.

Dean took all of the family’s quirks with a grain of salt. They paid him well, so he could live with their particular brand of crazy if it meant paying for Sam’s expenses while at school. However, Dean wasn’t entirely sure that he could survive Castiel Milton. 

Castiel was the youngest of Naomi’s five children, and he’d been away at school for the entirety of Dean’s time in Naomi’s employ. The only time he ever came home was on holidays, which Dean had off unless there was an emergency. So, after two years of dealing with all of the other Miltons with little trouble, Dean was utterly shocked at how easily Castiel got under his skin.

The first time they met, Dean was under the hood of Anna’s car replacing the spark plugs. He refused to ask how she rendered them useless. The limo that picked Castiel up from the airport pulled into the massive circular drive, and Castiel immediately noticed Dean.

"Good, someone to help. I will need you to bring all of my luggage up to my room. Oh, and don’t get any grease on it. I have first editions in those boxes that are irreplaceable," the young man said as he stood beside Anna’s car as Dean leaned under the hood.

Dean turned to him with a slack expression. Castiel was taller than his other siblings, other than Lucifer who towered over them all. He had dark hair that was a mess, and if it weren’t for the tight scowl on his face, Dean would’ve assumed he’d gotten lucky in the back of the limo. He wore black framed glasses that magnified a pair of cerulean eyes. The stubble on his jaw said he forgot to shave that morning, and his rumpled suit and backwards tie said it was probably a common thing. Over all, Castiel looked more like he’d been on a bender than graduating at the top of his class. 

"Did you hear me, or do you not speak English?" Castiel asked as he leaned into Dean’s personal space.

"Hold on a second, buddy. I speak English just fine. Just because I—"

"Then why aren’t you doing as I asked?" Castiel cut him off to ask. Dean fumed as he pulled away from the vehicle. The limo driver had removed the luggage and left it on the ground. He gave Dean a sympathetic look before getting out of there, not even looking for a tip.

"You’ve got two hands. Why aren’t  _you_  carrying your stuff if it’s so delicate?” Dean asked as he wiped his hands on a towel he had hanging out of his back pocket.

Castiel sputtered at the question before leaning further into Dean’s face in an attempt to intimidate him. “You are hired to help. Why should I risk injuring my back when you are paid to do this?”

"I’m hired to take care of problems around the estate like these here spark plugs. I’m not a mule. You’re luggage situation is not a problem. Your attitude is, and my solution is you carry your own damn bags. If Gabriel could carry a 150 pound prostitute up to his room last week, you can carry a couple books," Dean argued right back as he looked down at Castiel.

Castiel’s face was was only a shade lighter than Anna’s hair when he turned around and marched into the house calling for his mother. Dean closed the hood of Anna’s car just as Gabriel approached. 

"What’s got Cassy’s panties in a twist?" He asked as he sucked on one of his ever-present lollipops. 

"I told him I don’t do luggage," Dean grumbled as he leaned against the hood beside Gabe.

"Ah yes, for all of his studies, Castiel doesn’t actually have any people skills. That’s probably our fault, but what can you do? Who knew lying to him about basic human functions would bite us in the ass later, am I right?" Gabe asked as he patted Dean on the back then made a face when he realized Dean was sweaty.

"You’re a genuine asshole, Gabe. What did he study anyway?" Dean asked as he watched Castiel and Naomi come out the front door. Castiel was pointing at his pile of belongings then animatedly at Dean.

"Sociology," Gabe said with a shrug and Dean choked on the laughter that spilled from his chest. He doubled over as Naomi went back into the house leaving Castiel with his luggage.

"No really, Gabe. What was his…you’re being serious," Dean said when he saw Gabriel’s expression.

"Afraid so. Kinda makes you wonder about our education system, doesn’t it? I guess, I should go help him. It’ll give me an opportunity to set some pranks for him. See ya later, Dean-o," Gabriel said with a wave as he walked over to Cas and easily lifted more than half of Cas’ bags while Castiel struggled with a box of books.

Dean went back to his list of things that needed his attention before he went home for the day. Two hours later he heard shouts from the house, and knew Gabriel had struck. He put down the hedge trimmer and headed toward the house to see what damage he’d need to clean up. To his surprise, it was nothing that required him. Castiel was on the brink of tears while Gabriel’s small dog attempted to eat some papers he’d been sorting. Gabriel gave Dean a smug grin as Dean laughed and went back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was relentless on his brother to the point that Dean had to replace the sliding door to Cas’ balcony one afternoon, because Gabriel stole all of the candy out of Cas’ decorative candy jar and replaced it with bait worms. The jar went through the glass door in a fit of hysterics, but the garden was well fertilized after that.

Castiel scowled every time Dean came up to fix one of Gabriel’s pranks. He floundered at Dean’s easy way of making conversation. He often missed cues that Dean was joking with him or asking out of genuine curiosity. Castiel actually stormed out of his room when Dean asked what made him choose sociology, while he was replacing all of the bulbs in the chandelier above Cas’ bed. Somehow, Gabriel had rigged them all to explode when Cas turned the light on.

The feud, if it could really be called that, went on for three weeks. Castiel argued with Dean more than his own brother ever had. All of Cas’ other siblings told Dean to ignore it and that Cas was just odd. 

The call that changed it all came at 3:27am on a Sunday morning. It was raining out, and Dean had only fallen asleep an hour earlier. Dean glanced at the caller ID only to see “Class A Douche” pop up on the screen. Dean almost ignored the call. In fact, the only reason he answered was because after the first day, Castiel had only ever come to him with legitimate requests or concerns.

"What?" Dean answered gruffly as he collapsed against his pillow again.

"Please, Dean. I don’t know where I am," Cas’ frantic voice came over the line. It barely sounded like him, it actually sounded human and not robot.

"Cas, I’m not your chauffeur. Why aren’t you calling one of your siblings?"

"I can’t call them. They wouldn’t help me if I did. I don’t know what to do," Castiel replied, and Dean could hear the tightness in his voice like he was trying to hold back emotion.

"Okay. Give me a description, and I’ll try to figure out where you are," Dean said as he got out of bed and pulled on some clothing. Cas described an out of the way place that Dean only knew because he’d gone there to fuck around as a teenager. Not the sort of place he expected to find Cas. 

He also didn’t expect to find Cas with a black eye, split lip, and bloody knuckles. “What the hell happened?” Dean asked as Cas slipped into the Impala.

"I was stressed. Living with Gabriel is stressful, and he’d already stolen my stash of marijuana. So, I came here to purchase more from a girl I went to high school with named Meg. However, it did not go as planned," Castiel said as he inspected his bloody knuckles. Dean just gaped at him for a moment before pulling away from the abandoned property.

"Dude, I don’t even know what to say," Dean said as he drove toward Castiel’s side of town. Dean definitely hadn’t pegged Cas for a fighter, but clearly he would’ve been in much worse shape had he not emerged the victor of that scuffle. Cas, however, didn’t elaborate about his fight.

"It isn’t easy living with my family. It is a large part of the reason I rarely came home during school. My siblings were all much older than me, and father had already left by the time I was born, so I was often forgotten. My psychiatrist says I developed slowly emotionally because of this, and I still miss social cues. When they did notice me, it was to tell me lies like older siblings do. I just had no one around to tell me the truth. You, um, you asked why I studied sociology. I guess, I was always fascinated by people and culture, probably because it seemed so easy for other people. I’m sorry. You don’t need to hear all of this. I am very grateful that you helped me. I know I have been rude to you. Sometimes, I take out my frustrations on the wrong people," Castiel rambled.

Dean reached across the seat and placed a hand on Cas’ thigh. “Dude, take a breath. I guess I can understand where you’re coming from. My mom died when I was four, and Dad traveled a lot, so I was home taking care of my little brother even as a kid. I didn’t really get the instruction manual handed to me either,” Dean said as he patted Cas’ thigh reassuringly. “Let’s get you home and cleaned up. If you still need some stuff, I can talk to my buddy Andy about hooking you up.”

Castiel didn’t say anything but he awkwardly placed his hand over Dean’s, and Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him he was being weird. Instead, he drove the rest of the way pretty much holding Cas’ hand.

Things changed after Dean tucked Cas into bed that night and went out to sleep in his car for the last hour before he had to work. The next day when Dean caught Gabriel setting up another prank, Dean diffused it away as soon as Gabe left to wait. When Castiel came out of his room late in the day clutching his head, Dean found him some aspirin and brewed him a cup of tea. Cas drank his tea curled into Dean’s side as they sat at the kitchen island. Dean didn’t push him away. Anna came in and looked at them questioningly, but left just as quickly saying she’d be gone the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, Cas would seek Dean out for company. When he didn’t understand something, he would search the grounds for Dean then start texting him until he found him. Dean’s old flip phone would get message after message so rapid fire that he couldn’t reply to Cas until his thumbs got sore, and he took a moment between messages. Then not thirty seconds after Dean replied from the gardening shed or the pool house or even the roof, Cas would pop up looking eager to talk.

He asked him all manner of things, and Dean answered patiently as he would if Sammy was asking him back when he was fourteen. Cas would often get a strange look on his face when Dean gave him a particularly bland answer, then Dean would inevitably ask what Gabe’s answer had been. It was always something colorful and particularly embarrassing.

Dean learned quite a bit about Castiel in their afternoons together. He learned that Cas had a love of gardening that stemmed from the hours and hours he’d spent entertaining himself as a child. The family hadn’t actually employed a grounds keeper before Dean. Cas had taken care of it all. Cas would often offhandedly note that Dean was watering a plant too much or not giving it enough sunlight.

Eventually, Dean had Cas help him with the gardening. Cas did the planning, and Dean did the grunt work, though often enough Cas enjoyed digging around and planting things as well. He was not as fond of lawn mowing or hedge trimming though, and quickly disappeared back to his room when Dean mentioned that was on the agenda.

Things were still rocky sometimes. No amount of explanation was going to explain certain aspects of personalities to Cas, and so Dean couldn’t prevent Castiel from getting frustrated when he didn’t understand a reference that came naturally to Dean. Cas would get snippy with him, and Dean would roll his eyes. However, Dean considered them friends. He believed Cas trusted him more than most people, and he tried not to betray that trust. Even though Cas was definitely unique, Dean believed he could handle anything Cas threw at him. However, when Cas asked him about pornography one night as Dean was washing his hands before he left, Dean almost lost it.

"You’re saying you’ve never watched porn?" Dean asked as he wiped his hands on his jeans and looked at Cas like he’d suddenly grown a second skull.

"I never had a need. I was under the impression that masturbation led to blindness, and since I already have poor eye sight, I did not wish to risk…"

"I could punch Gabriel," Dean sighed as he shook his head and motioned for Cas to follow him. He slipped into Gabriel’s room and opened a false wall beside his over sized bed. The compartment was filled with skin mags and pornos. "Okay, look through the titles and pictures, and pick a few. Then go back to your room and either watch or look through them," Dean instructed as Cas knelt in front of the stash.

"How do I know what to pick?" Cas asked earnestly as he sifted through the pile.

"Well, what sort of people are you attracted to? What sort of things do you enjoy doing with them?" Dean asked but was only met with Cas’ blank expression.

"You have had sex before…"

"Meg kissed me the night you picked me up, and I kissed her back. Actually, that was why I needed picking up," Cas said honestly and without shame. “I didn’t realize she had a boyfriend. He was not pleased when he found us in the woods. He attacked me, and well, I guess I have more experience fighting than I do with women,” Cas said with a shrug.

"Okay, let me grab a few of the more vanilla ones, and you can see what you like," Dean said as he knelt beside Cas and picked a couple titles that didn’t seem too extreme. "Alright, let’s go get you set up, so I can go home and sleep," Dean said as he stood up and went to Cas’ room. He popped the first DVD into Cas’ player and handed Castiel the remote. "Get comfortable. Lose your pants. Don’t try to find a plot, just enjoy the show," Dean instructed then took a sharp breath when Castiel immediately started to strip. "Dude, I meant when I left."

"You are leaving?" Castiel asked in confusion as he stood in just a pair of white boxers.

"Uh, yeah. We don’t know each other well enough to watch porn together," Dean explained, and he actually felt bad when he saw the letdown in Cas’ eyes. "Dude, trust me. You aren’t going to want me here when you start getting into it."

"Yes of course," Castiel said as he walked to his bed and laid down. "Get home safely, Dean."

Dean spent most of the drive home trying not to picture Cas in his boxers or how muscular his thighs were. He nearly veered off the road when the thought of Cas lying on his bed stroking himself popped into his head, followed by Cas asking him to stay. Nope, Dean quickly thought about Sam, and how he needed to call him the next day to ask about how Stanford and Jess were. No more thoughts of Cas masturbating.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wasn’t expecting a text message from Cas only twenty minutes later.  _-Dean, I still do not understand pornography. What is it supposed to accomplish?- Castiel Novak PhD._

 _Did it get you hard? You’re supposed to masturbate to it._ Dean replied as he banged his head against the wheel. Only Castiel would miss the purpose of porn when it was playing right in front of him.

_I did not get an erection. I was mildly put off. Why would he hit her rear? Is there something wrong with me? -Castiel Novak PhD._

_No. There’s nothing wrong with you. Try a different video or one of the magazines. If that doesn’t work, think about something that’s turned you on in the past._ Dean made himself dinner and took a quick shower before falling into bed. He picked up his phone to turn on his alarm, and there were three missed texts.

_Dean, the other videos did nothing. Why is there a magazine with only naked men? -Castiel Novak PhD._

_Dean, the pictures of a man touching himself have given me an erection. Could it be a delayed reaction from the earlier pornography? Is there something wrong? -Castiel Novak PhD._

_Dean, why are you not answering? I am concerned. I should not be reacting to this picture, should I? -Castiel Novak PhD._  There was a picture of a tanned blond man masturbating attached to the message. 

Dean took a deep breath as he thought about what to text back that would ease Cas’ mind without opening a line of inquiry that would have Dean up all night. Then his phone started to ring, and Dean fell back on his bed as he answered.

"There’s nothing wrong with you, Cas. Some men are attracted to other men. It’s nothing to be concerned about. Wasn’t any of this sort of stuff covered in your years of school?" Dean said instead of a hello.

"Are you certain, Dean? I’m very confused right now, and I regret asking you about pornography. I have an erection, and it won’t go away…"

"Cas, calm down. I’m certain. Now, wrap your hand around your dick, but not too tight. Move your hand up and down. Does that feel good?" Dean asked as clinically as he could, but he could already feel himself getting hard. Castiel’s small hitch of breath over the line was answer enough. "Good, now keep doing that. Maybe roll your thumb over the head or give your balls a gentle squeeze. Keep looking at the picture that got you hard or think about something that turns you on. Keep going until you come. It might feel a little weird before you do, but don’t stop. It’s completely normal. I’m going to hang up now, so you can have some privacy," Dean said as he heard Cas’ breaths get more labored. 

Just as he was about to disconnect, Cas stopped him. “No, please stay. I like your voice. It’s soothing,” he panted, and Dean almost groaned. 

"Fine, you mind if I get off too while we’re at it, or will that make you uncomfortable?" Dean asked as he slipped his hand into his boxers.

"No that is fine," Cas assured him.

"Great, so tell me what you’re doing,” Dean said as he gave himself a couple strokes.

“I moving my hand up and down my erection as you instructed. I touched the head of my penis, but the sensation was very intense,” Castiel said, and if it weren’t for the soft moans between words Dean would have thought he was reading the newspaper and not jerking off.

“Intense is good, Cas. Roll your thumb over the head again. Let me hear what it does to you,” Dean instructed. He knew Cas followed his directions when he heard a shuddered breath over the line. “That’s it. Now, pick up the speed a little.” Dean followed his own instructions as well and made sure Cas could hear what it was doing to him too. “Talk to me, Cas. What feels good?” Dean said when Cas hadn’t added anything intelligent to the conversation in a while.

“I-I enjoy touching my testicles, and your instructions are arousing me,” Castiel panted. So, his dirty talk needed work. That didn’t make it any less gratifying to hear that Dean was turning him on.

“That’s good Cas. Why don’t you tell me about that picture that got you hard? What did you like about it?”

Castiel described the picture, though Dean had it on his phone now. Dean encouraged him to do the things he liked about the picture to himself, and he was rewarded by the sound of Cas mewling as he pinched his nipples. “Dean, Dean I feel odd…”

“That’s good, Cas. Speed it up a little more. Squeeze a little tighter, and tweak you nipples again,” Dean said as he listened to Cas’ breathing get very uneven. Cas didn’t say anything else but he shouted as he came, and Dean listened carefully as Cas breathed roughly over the line for several moments.

“Dean,” his voice was quiet, unsure now.

“Yeah, Cas. I’m right here. You did well. How did it feel?”

The line went dead, and Dean looked at his phone in confusion. He tried to call Cas back, but he received no answer. Dean’s own erection wilted as he texted Cas quickly. _Cas, are you alright? Why did you hang up? I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?_

Dean sat up half the night waiting for a response, but none came. He spent the other half of the night worrying that he’d taken it too far and upset Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Dean did when he got to work the next day was to go to Cas’ room to check on him, but Cas didn’t answer his door. He didn’t come out all day while Dean worked. No texts. No questions. Even Gabriel voiced his concern. “I haven’t seen Cassy this reclusive since you picked him up from his roadside meltdown,” he said as he laid beside the pool while Dean vacuumed it, a platter of candies beside him.

“How do you even know about that?” Dean asked.

“I know everything, Dean-o. Like, I know that you stole some of my porn last night for sweet little Cassy. Surprised the kid was game for that especially with all the stuff I told him when he was a kid.”

“Yeah, great job there. He doesn’t deserve to be your little experiment. He’s a good guy, and all of you treat him as though there’s something inherently wrong with him. Well there is. It’s your whole family. You pretend he doesn’t exist until you need something to entertain yourselves, then you go mess with him because none of you ever took the interest to help him grow up. He had to call a guy he didn’t even like to pick him up in the middle of nowhere, because his own family wouldn’t. So yeah, great job, Gabe. Isn’t it a riot how Cas is afraid to jerk off? Well done,” Dean said as he tossed the equipment aside and walked into the house.

He marched up to Cas’ room and walked right in, because Cas never locked his door. Castiel was sitting out on his balcony where he had a small herb garden he tended. He had the sleeves of his button down rolled up to his elbows, and his bare fingers were digging around in the soil as he moved several plants to larger pots. His glasses were perched on the tip of his nose just waiting for the least opportune moment to fall into the dirt.

Dean stopped for a second as he heard Cas speaking as he worked. He talked soothingly to the plants as though they needed encouragement to grow and produce. It broke Dean’s heart when he realized that Cas treated them like his children, that he nurtured them more than he’d ever been nurtured. Dean almost turned around to go back and actually punch Gabriel, but Cas’ voice caught him off guard.

“If you’re looking for something to do, could you bring me the clippers I left on my desk?” Castiel asked as he stuck a small stake into the soil to help hold the fragile plant up.

Dean grabbed the clippers and brought them out to Cas who looked up gratefully. He tried to fix his glasses without using his dirty hands, but it was no use. Dean bent down and carefully pushed them back up Cas’ nose. Castiel blushed softly and looked away from Dean.

“Are you alright, Cas?” Dean asked tentatively as though Cas might lash out at him or break at any moment.

“I am fine. Why do you ask?” Cas replied as he looked back down at his plant and clipped away a couple of the leaves and shoots.

“Dude, you hung up right after we had phone sex last night and then wouldn’t pick up when I called you back. I’ve been freaking out since it happened. Did I upset you? Did I pressure you into it? I mean, I asked if you were okay with it, but maybe you were afraid to tell me no,” Dean tried to keep his voice down, but the frustration was loud and clear.

“You did nothing wrong Dean. As you are well aware, I was completely capable of hanging up at any time. I-I enjoyed the verbal intercourse very much—”

“Phone sex, Cas. It’s called phone sex. If you can’t say it, you shouldn’t be having it. Anyway, verbal intercourse is a fancy word for conversation not sex,” Dean said as he tugged up his pants and squatted in front of Cas who continued to avoid his eyes.

“There was nothing wrong with the phone sex, Dean. I am sorry if I alarmed you with my abrupt disconnection. I was very tired. It was a night full of learning experiences,” Castiel said coolly as he stood up and brought the now potted plant over to the others.

“Cas, cut the bullshit. You don’t just hang up on a guy you got off with because you’re tired. Not even you do that, Cas. If I did something you aren’t okay with, you need to tell me.”

“You did nothing wrong. I came to a realization that did not sit well with me, and I needed time to contemplate it,” Cas explained vaguely as he lifted another plant off of the table.

“Dude, if it’s about being attracted to guys, I won’t tell you to get over it, but it certainly isn’t anything to worry about. Like I said, there’s nothing wrong with you,” Dean assured him as he walked over to Cas and made him put the plant down. “Cas, you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I’m your friend, and I’m worried about you.”

“Dean, I-it…it’s nothing you did. I did as you told me last night, and I imagined things that turned me on, and I realized I had feelings that I didn’t know what to do with. So, I hung up, but now I have thought it through like any problem, and the only solution is to ignore them and move on,” Cas spoke cryptically, and Dean looked at him as though he’d spoken in tongues. “If he knew how I felt, he would treat me differently, and I don’t think I could stand it if we were no longer friends,” he finally confessed.

“Cas, any guy would be lucky to have you. Sure you’re a little bizarre, and you have no concept of personal space or appropriate conversation topics, but you’re loyal and you care. Hell, you care more for these plants than some people do for their own offspring. So, don’t sell yourself short, because you don’t know if some guy can handle you,” Dean said as he punched Cas in the shoulder lightly. He hadn’t even realized Cas had other friends. Of course, he would have college friends Dean didn’t know about. Dean was dense sometimes.

“You wouldn’t say that if I felt this way about you,” Cas said sadly as he pulled away from Dean and walked back into his room.

“Dude, like hell I wouldn’t. We had phone sex last night. I wouldn’t have done that if I wasn’t into it. I could’ve hung up too if I didn’t want it, so don’t try to label me as an asshole because you’re projecting,” Dean said defensively.

Castiel froze and just stared at Dean with his mouth hanging slightly. His hands were still covered in dirt and it was getting on the carpet. “I-thought-about-you-shirtless-in-the-back-garden-fixing-the-fountain-after-Anna-knocked-the-cherub’s-head-off,” it all came out of Cas’ mouth as one long breath, and Dean had to step back and register what Cas said. It was a long enough pause for Cas to lose his nerve and try to escape into the bathroom.

However, Dean beat him there and pulled Cas around to face him. “So, it is me you’re into?” he asked as he searched Castiel’s wide eyes.

“Please don’t hit me. I promise I won’t—”

Dean cut him off with a kiss. Cas awkwardly moved his lips but didn’t really kiss back. Dean didn’t let it deter him, and he gently coaxed Cas’ mouth open and slipped his tongue into Cas’ just enough to lore Cas into it. Slowly, Castiel began to mimic Dean and by the time they both needed to pull away to breath properly, Castiel was enthusiastically kissing him.

Cas’ glasses were askew and a little foggy when Dean pulled back, and Dean couldn’t help the wide smile that came to his lips. He gently righted them as Cas panted softly where Dean had crowded him against the wall.

“You could’ve told me, Cas. I’d never shut you out,” Dean said as he leaned in for another kiss, and Cas met him halfway.

“I’m sorry, I’m just very new at this,” Castiel apologized as he gripped the back of Dean’s shirt with dirty hands.

“Yeah, but you’re a fast learner. I’ll have you up to speed in no time,” Dean said as he smirked at Cas then kissed up his jaw.

“Is that an innuendo, Dean? Are we discussing intercourse, because I did some research last night, and I am still a little concerned about—”

“Dude, we are not even close to being there, and if you make me explain anal sex to you right now when we could be making out or giving each other handjobs, I will be so pissed with you,” Dean said as he groped Cas’ clothed erection for emphasis.

“Oh, of course,” Castiel said and reached for Dean’s own erection. “But you will explain how that can be pleasurable to me later, correct? Because it seems painful and unsanitary,” Castiel said between kisses.

“Dude, it’s neither if you’re doing it right, now please shut up and kiss me,” Dean begged as he tugged Cas toward his bed. Castiel did cease his line of inquiry and let Dean lie beside him and show him how to properly make out as well as the merits of mutual masturbation.


	6. Epilogue

Dean woke slowly to the feeling of warm sunlight caressing his body. He rolled to his side to find that the space beside him was empty. “Cas, babe, it’s Saturday morning, why are you up so early?” Dean asked groggily, assuming his boyfriend was still in the room. However, he was met with silence. Dean groaned as he opened his eyes to see their room and the adjoining bathroom were empty.

He considered going back to sleep, but he’d rather do that with Cas in his arms, so he dragged himself out of bed to go find him. He pulled on a pair of dirty jeans and a t-shirt from the pile of his laundry on the floor as he went. Cas wasn’t in the kitchen or living room of the tiny house, and the basement light was off, so he wasn’t doing laundry. “Quirky fuckin’ professors and their weird hours,” Dean muttered as he looked out the back window to see if Cas was gardening.

They’d bought a small house not far from the university Castiel had gotten a job teaching at and subsequently gotten Dean a job as maintenance personnel. It was just big enough for the two of them, but it had a small backyard that Dean had set up, so Cas could tend a garden. He’d built a small gazebo in the back corner and there were arbors for the wisteria Cas had always wanted to have. The other side of the yard had arbors for climbing roses. The rest of the yard still needed to be planted, and it was up to Cas to decide what he wanted.

Cas wasn’t back there though, and Dean was just about to go back to bed when Cas came through the front door in a hurry. “Oh good, you’re up. I had topsoil delivered for the garden. I need you to haul it to the backyard and spread it for me,” Castiel said as he wiped his dirty hands on his slacks, so he could push his glasses up.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, babe,” Dean groaned as he looked at the time. 9:15 was not the time for hard labor, especially not on Dean’s day off.

“I wouldn’t joke about my garden, Dean,” Cas said in exasperation. Oh yes, Castiel Novak was going to be the death of Dean, and Dean had willingly agreed to this method of demise.

“Cas, why can’t  _you_  haul the soil? I spent fifty hours hauling dirt and flowers and fixing fucked plumbing this week,” Dean said as he poured himself a mug of coffee. At least, Castiel made him coffee every morning. That was definitely a tick for the pro column.

“Dean, you know I am abysmal at heavy lifting. Do you remember what happened when I tried to lift you?” Cas asked pointedly.

Dean cringed as rubbed at his tailbone. “Yeah, and my ass does too, Cas. For a guy who can beat the shit out of someone twice your size, you’re a bit of a weakling,” Dean said as he pulled Cas in for a kiss.

“I’m not weak, Dean. How many times do I have to tell you that I have a fragile back?” Cas pouted, but Dean cut him off with soft, coffee flavored kisses.

“I’ll haul your dirt, babe, but I better get some sort of award for being the best boyfriend ever,” Dean whispered, holding Cas tightly to him as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“There is absolutely not feasible quantitative method of proving you are—”

“If you finish that statement, you can haul your own dirt with a damn spade so your back doesn’t get hurt, and you can do it all day, while I watch Dr. Sexy,” Dean warned as he took a sip of coffee over Cas’ shoulder. Dean could feel Cas’ put upon sigh, and he knew it was accompanied by an eye roll.

“Very well, Dean. I can say you are the best boyfriend  _I_  have ever had as you are the only one, and I would be happy to compensate you for your troubles  _after_  I’ve taken care of all of the seeds and bulbs I have to plant today.”

“You drive a hard bargain, babe. I’m thinking sex in the gazebo is a fitting reward,” Dean said with a cocky smile as he pulled back to look at Cas.

“Dean we have neighbors…”

“And a six foot fence!”

“It sounds unsanitary…”

“So did one of your other favorite activities.” Dean earned a punch to the shoulder for that. Cas had been very concerned about sex with Dean for months, and Dean never pushed him. However, he showed him countless pornos, read him dozens of articles, and still Castiel had had his doubts. That is right up until Dean had started to open him up for the first time. After that, Cas was the one who demanded sex just as often if not more than Dean. Dean liked to tease him about it, and it never failed to make Cas blush.

“I doubt the gazebo will be very comfortable…”

“I’ll be the one sitting. My lap hasn’t changed since you sat in it last night, but fine where would  _you_  like to have  _my_  reward sex?” Dean asked as he ruffled Cas’ hair.

“I was thinking under the rose arbor on a blanket would be romantic. The roses are just starting to bloom, and it smells wonderful in there,” Castiel said with hope shining in his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas in for another kiss. “We can have sex under the roses, babe,” Dean promised as he kissed Cas’ cheek. “Come on. I know you’ll want to watch me get all sweaty while I work,” Dean said, and he pulled Cas toward the door. Cas didn’t deny it. In fact, he split his time between the front and back steps watching Dean work. Cas might be the death of him, but Dean figured it would be a pleasant way to go.

THE END


End file.
